To my valentine
by S. Crovax
Summary: two-shot; algo entre romance e amizade.
1. to my

**(To my valentine)**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** vou fazer essa ficlet lixenta que poderia ser uma one-shot lixenta em dois capítulos minúsculos (e lixentos), só pra contrariar. e aew?

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

A ideia era encontrar algum lugar fresco e tranquilo, sentar-se à sombra de uma árvore e simplesmente descansar, tendo por companhia apenas o chilrear das andorinhas no céu límpido. Parecia ao jovem o mais natural a se fazer, com o sol batendo diretamente acima de sua cabeça e nenhuma nuvem à vista. Ele caminhava com vagar, à procura da copa mais abundante e da brisa mais perfumada da vila; ostentava uma expressão simpática e cumprimentava quem o interpelasse.

Mas poucos foram os transeuntes que ele viu passar. Com efeito, a manhã em Konoha lhe parecera um tanto fora do usual, com um clima de suspense pairando pelas ruas. Mas não algo pesado e sombrio como um crime ou uma conspiração; pelo contrário, era como se todos estivessem envolvidos neste joguete de mistério que estava prestes a ser revelado. Todos menos Sai.

Por isso ele andava à esmo sem compreender por que as pessoas em volta tinham olhares sorridentes e alguns até apaixonados. Ele vira também um ou outro entrando apressado em alguma loja, tentando passar despercebido. Havia alguma festa para a qual ele não fora convidado? Bem, agora sua curiosidade atingira tal ponto que não o deixaria sossegado.

* * *

><p>– Você teria algo sobre São Valentim? – foi o que Sai perguntou à bibliotecária depois de um breve esclarecimento que obteve. Todos a quem perguntava lhe falavam de um<em>valentine<em> e então ele foi procurar saber mais.

Com o livro indicado nas mãos e muita ansiedade, ele encostou-se em algum lugar e começou a ler. Leu a noite inteira e só parou quando não havia mais páginas a serem devoradas; e então leu novamente, para não deixar escapar nenhum detalhe.

Já era outro dia quando ele pousou o livro; sua mente, entretanto, não estava calma com as novas informações. Sai refletia sobre o que aprendera. Achava intrigante esta história de São Valentim e da tradição que se seguiu. Mais interessante ainda era o cálculo preciso (ou impreciso) que era necessário fazer para se escolher a quem presentear. Deveria ser uma pessoa especial e profundamente querida – um amigo de verdade. E esta data era a ocasião perfeita para dizer isso a alguém, sem embaraço e sem arrependimentos.

Sai decidiu que encontraria o seu _valentine_.


	2. valentine

****(To my valentine)****

**2.**

Convicto, porém sem saber o que procurava exatamente, Sai ergueu a cabeça e voltou a caminhar. Ele tentou imaginar alguém a quem desejaria enviar um cartão e a imagem de apenas uma pessoa lhe vinha à mente...

* * *

><p>Virando a esquina, Sai se deparou com Ino vindo na direção oposta. Ela estava distraída e radiante, admirando um buquê de girassóis que tinha nas mãos, sem parar de sorrir. Ao vê-lo, ela acenou efusivamente e desejou-lhe um "bom dia" mais simpático do que os outros. Ele acenou também, pensando nas flores e se seriam um acompanhamento adequado para o que pretendia dizer; a Yamanaka parecia ter gostado bastante delas.<p>

Mais adiante, Sai viu Hinata se aproximar, de cabeça baixa e muito corada. Ela não parecia tão enlevada quanto Ino, mas ansiosa e esperançosa. Levava uma pequena cesta, da qual Sai sentiu que se desprendiam diversos aromas de guloseimas deliciosas. Ela também o cumprimentou com um sorriso ligeiro e continuou seu caminho. Conquistar pelo estômago?, Sai indagava; talvez Hinata tivesse experiência com este tipo de data.

Sai os ouviu à distância mesmo antes de vê-los. Discutiam porque ela não aceitava de maneira alguma um encontro romântico com ele. Mas isso não fazia o outro desistir. Sakura esbravejava como sempre e até dava socos e pontapés; realmente, o Fogo da Juventude era muito insistente. Implorar, Sai notou, poderia ser perigoso, ao mesmo tempo que poderia valer a pena.

* * *

><p>Cansado, ele se sentou em um banco de praça. Metade do dia já havia se passado e ele ainda não tinha plano nenhum. Vira ainda outras pessoas trocando categorias variadas de presentes: doces, bichos de pelúcia, anéis. Nada parecia adequado ao que ele queria transmitir.<p>

Frustrado e cabisbaixo, Sai buscou um pincel que trazia no bolso, com um pouco de tinta seca na ponta, e rabiscou um pequeno coração na mão.

– 'TTebayo, Sai! Finalmente te encontrei, tenho uma coisa pra você!

Surpreso, Sai fitou o companheiro de time extático. Naruto logo entregou-lhe um objeto e se explicou:

– Eu te vi lendo esse livro, achei que você fosse gostar.

Era o tal livro sobre os _valentines_, Sai reconheceu; então olhou de volta para Naruto e o viu sorrindo largamente, igual a quando o louro conquistava algum desafio.

– Naruto, você... faz isso pra todo mundo?

– O quê? – Naruto estranhou. – Mas esse não é o propósito do dia de hoje!

E riu docemente. Depois foi embora, enigmático, deixando Sai com apenas o eco de sua risada e em um estado de total apatia.

Ele ainda não compreendia. Flores, doces, promessas: tudo aquilo era o padrão do que via as pessoas se dando. Ele havia ficado com um livro. Resolveu lê-lo novamente, procurando algo que tivesse deixado escapar, algo que o ajudasse a lidar com o fato que a pessoa que ele quisera presentear foi quem lhe deu algo.

Logo nas primeiras páginas, Sai soube que havia encontrado a sua resposta. A dedicatória, escrita na letra grande e desleixada de Naruto confessava:

_To my valentine!_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** pior que piolhos, mas não me culpem.


End file.
